Harry Potter continue
by SolveigM
Summary: L'histoire continue. Harry et les autres devront faire face aux difficultés de l'après guerre, et ramener un monde normal. Mais si, quand tout semble être enfin parfait un événement devait subitement les envoyer dans une nouvelle mission de sauvetage, cette fois.


Harry ouvrit les yeux, s'étira et sourit : pas de cauchemars cette nuit. Il n'y aurait plus de cauchemars, la guerre était…finie. Oui, il pouvait désormais le dire bien que les mots sonnent étrangement, elle était finie. Plus de Voldemort, plus de morts, il y en avait trop eu. Fred, Lupin, Tonks… le sourire disparu de ses lèvres. Oui, la guerre était finie mais à quel prix.

Il se leva, constata qu'il était seul dans le dortoir de Gryffondor. Où était Ron ? Il le trouva assoupi dans un fauteuil de la salle commune, Hermione dans ses bras. Elle ne dormait pas malgré la fatigue sur son visage, elle se leva doucement et vint à sa rencontre. Ils se regardèrent fixement dans les yeux quelques secondes puis elle le sera dans ses bras et enfouit la tête dans son épaule. Il lui rendit son étreinte tellement soulagé de la voir saine et sauve, ils avaient tellement vécus ensemble, elle avait tellement donné pour lui.

Harry, je…j'ai eu tellement peur, j'ai cru que tu… et puis tu es revenu... Ne nous refait plus jamais ça, c'est compris ! dit-elle riant et sanglotant à la fois.

Ce ne sera plus nécessaire Hermione, c'est fini. Nous ne courrons plus aucun danger.

Je sais bien, mais…, des larmes brillèrent au coin de ses yeux, il y a tellement de mort, je n'aurai pas supporté que tu disparaisses aussi, et puis on va avoir beaucoup de choses à affronter maintenant, il faudra s'occuper des blessés, reconstruire le château, chassés les derniers Mangemorts, j'imagine que tu voudras y participer, et bien sûr il faut absolument que l'on refasse une année, pour nos ASPICS, n'est-ce pas ?

Et tes parents, on les ramènera d'Australie dès que possible.

Oui, et bien, j'y ai réfléchie et je pense que je vais attendre un peu, que tous les Mangemorts soient hors circuit, pour les protéger, soupira-t-elle.

Tu es sûre ?

Elle hocha la tête. Elle avait raison Voldemort avait disparu et bon nombre de ses partisans avaient été envoyés à Azkaban mais il en restait toujours dont il faudrait s'occuper et il ferait parti de ceux qui irait les chassés, jusqu'au dernier.

Au fait, ajouta-t-elle, Ginny est dans la Grande Salle si tu la cherche…

Le cœur d'Harry se mit à battre plus rapidement, un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres, Ginny ! Il passa rapidement le portrait de la salle commune de Gryffondor et descendit en trombe jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Il la chercha du regard et la vit assise à côté de Luna.

Salut, heu… Ginny ? Je peux te parler ?

Je vais aller chercher quelques graines de Raconfleur aux serres pour soigner les blessés, je suis contente de te voir Harry, dit Luna.

Moi aussi Luna, je suis content que tu ailles bien.

Elle s'éloigna et laissa sa place à Harry qui s'installa aux côtés de Ginny. Elle lui sourit timidement attendant qu'il parle, mais il réalisa qu'il n'avait rien prévu de lui dire, alors il se pencha doucement vers elle, ses yeux verts plongés dans les siens qui semblaient n'attendre qu'une chose… Il posa tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes, enserrant son visage de ses mains, elle lui rendue un baiser fougueux et doux à la fois, brisant enfin l'attente éternelle de se revoir et de pouvoir être ensemble. Une chaleur se répandit dans tout son corps, il se sentait enfin heureux, auprès de la personne qu'il aimait. Le baiser s'arrêta, il lui parla enfin, de la seule chose importante à ses yeux :

Je t'aime Ginny.

Elle sourit, moi aussi Harry.

Ils se levèrent et quittèrent ensemble la Grande Salle, ils y reviendraient bien assez tôt pour aider les autres. Pour l'instant ils avaient juste besoin de rattraper les longs mois d'absence. Harry lui raconta en détails la chasse aux Horcruxes alors que Ginny lui décrivait la vie qui s'était organisée à leur départ. Il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir chanceux, jamais personne ne pourrait trouver une femme aussi parfaite que Ginny. Jamais personne ne pourrait être aussi heureux à ses côtés.


End file.
